Ghol
The Ghôl is a swift beast which drags its knuckles as it lopes along the ground. Their speed makes them incredible scouts, and although they are relatively weak they can dash up a hill and hack a group of bowmen to pieces before they have a chance to react. They have never been an especially bright race, and since the Dwarven destruction of the Ghôl Godhead during the Great War they have thought of nothing but the complete subjugation of the Dwarves. -Ghôl Description, Cast of Characters, Myth II Manual Description The Ghôls are a bestial race of knuckle-draggers that hail from the Badlands. Ghôls are roughly the size of large dogs and they carry large cleavers the size of their own arms. Ghôls are divided into three castes: regular Ghôls, Ghôl Brutes which are the largest Ghôls of the horde and the Ghôl Priests who lead them and offer up sacrifices to the Dark Gods. The most scared relic of their race is the ancestral stone Godhead. The Ghôls had worshiped this enormous piece of unworked stone since the birth of their race, rolling its many hundreds of tons wherever their migrations take them. The Ghôls had been the ancestral foes of the Dwarven race since the beginning of time and the pillaging of the Dwarven city of Myrgard has been the Ghôls dream for centuries. They very nearly conquered Myrgard during the Wind Age until the timely arrival of Connacht, who then established an alliance between the Dwarven Kingdoms and the Cath Bruig Empire. The Ghôls joined Balor during the Great War after he promised them Myrgard in exchange for their allegiance. With the Leveler helping them, the Ghôls, possibly lead by Fang-Grinder, finally conquered Myrgard, forcing the Dwarves to flee to the rest. The city of Stoneheim entombed themselves rather then let themselves share the same fate as Myrgard. However, the Ghôls would lose their prize before the war was out. Thirty years after their victory, the pathfinder Balin led a band of Dwarves into Myrgard by balloon with the intention on killing as many Ghôls as they could. despite the Ghôls vastly superior numbers, the Dwarves were able to destroy the Ghôls sacred stone Godhead and drive the remaining Ghôls out of Myrgard. With their most sacred possesion destroyed. the Ghôls vowed to 'devour the Dwarves from existance'. They joined Soulblighter during the next war, serving much like they did under Balor. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "The Ghols have forever been at war with the dwarves around Myrgard and Stoneheim, and the rape of the dwarves' ancestral home there has been the Ghol's rabid dream for centuries." "The Ghols worship enormous pieces of unworked stone, moved in antiquity to the open meadows far below their mountain dwellings. They alone remember the names of the dark gods." Myth II "...with the destruction of their most sacred shrine at Myrgard and driven out of the Dwarven lands, the Ghols have only redoubled their efforts to '... devour the dwarves from existence'." "...they celebrate the capture of the Dwarven capital at Myrgard with feasts under the full moon... re-enacting its spoliation, so they will never forget their moment of triumph." Myth III "…A Ghôl's sack is their most prized possession. They carry in it everything from dead meat to scavenged bits of bone and metal. Tucked away in the pouch are small trophies gained from the bodies of their vanquished enemies. It is believed that certain items, like fragments of skin or hair, contain the souls of the deceased, and are sometimes offered to the Dark Gods during foul ceremonies…" "…scratching the dirt with its paw, a crease was found in the ground. Prying with their cleavers, the pack lifted the stone slab from its aeon rest. Peering into the opening, carved sarcophaguses lined the tomb. One grinned and slobbered, 'Victuals'. Soon the ancient Dwarven mausoleum was raided of every bone, coin, and tatter of cloth. Through gnawing jaws one hissed, "Crunchy victuals'…" "...the Ghôl have existed as long as humanity has recorded records. They are widespread scavengers, eking out a living in the harshest deserts or the coldest mountain caves. Ghôls apparently can eat organic matter of all types, from lichens to living creatures, bones and all. They are notorious cowards, but traveling in packs their bravery can be bolstered to foolhardy levels..." Ghôl Brute "…it was a Ghôl, but one the size of a man. It carried a massive metal blade in its hand, much bigger than any man could carry! The beast howled - a bellowing roar that froze the company to a man - and launched its charge. If the Dwarves hadn't the wherewithal to hurl their explosives at it…I shudder when I remember the insatiable bloodlust glittering in the beast's eyes…" "…laying low a second soldier with a great blow, the huge Ghôl shrieked its delight. From the safety of the woods, the lesser Ghôls howled their inciting calls. Arrows shot past the encircling warriors and hit solid against its monstrous pelt. The roar of agony awoke the rest of the camp. Even grievously wounded, the creature split open another soldier before loping away into the dark woods…" Notable Individuals: * Fang-Grinder Common Names Myth: TFL & Myth II: '''Crusher, Masher, Breaker, Snapper, Smasher, Killer, Grinder, Gnasher, Screamer, Splitter, Eviscerator, Destroyer, Crasher, Dasher, Wounder, Ruiner, Tamer, Gentler, Butcher, Slaughterer, Extinguisher, Pulper, Crusher, Flattener, Squasher, Squisher, Pounder, Bruiser, Hasher, Pulverizer, Harasser, Tormentor, Shrieker, Squealer, Screecher, Howler, Severer, Mangler, Eradicator, Lascerator, Disabler, Crippler, Lamer, Mutilator, Thrasher. Cruncher, Knacker '''Myth III: '''Ghol Brutes: '''Blood-Bather, Blood-Drinker, Bone-Snapper, Carrion-Eater, Child-Snatcher, Dirt-Wailer, Dwarf-Cleaver, Ear-Taker, Face-Shreader, Eye-Gouger, Fang-Grinder, Flesh-Eater, Flesh-Ripper, Head-Chewer, Heart-Tearer, Iron-Breaker, Knee-Biter, Life-Hater, Limb-Render, Night-Screamer, Plague-Mouth, Puss-Thrower, Skin-Slicer, Skull-Gnasher, Skull-Splitter, Spine-Crusher, Tooth-Riper See Also * Ghôl Godhead * Ghôl Priests Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Dark Category:Races